En busca del amor
by R.T. Drywidler
Summary: Cuando todo termina al confesar tus sentimientos lo ultimo que esperas es amabilidad, estar solo sin nadie a tu lado es doloroso, pero solo buscas amor y no importa si este proviene de la persona que mas odias en el mundo. Puck/Kurt Kurt/Puck
1. Confesión

**Notas del autor:** ¡Hola! Estoy de nuevo por aquí ya que el 2° Capitulo de "Grandes Dilemas" aun esta en proceso y a mi también me aburre mucho esperar, pero mas que eso esperar a tener inspiración para crear algo "bueno" así que aquí les dejo este fic, aunque es corto deja mucho a la imaginación de lo que sucederá después, yo le llamo fic de "sorpresas" ya que he comenzado a realizar borradores de la historia y espero les parezca interesante porque tomara un giro inesperado (no me refiero a volverse heterosexual, para nada, seguirá siendo slash). Espero sea de su agrado...

* * *

_**"En busca del amor"**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: Confesión**_

-Por favor Kurt deja de llorar –

Tenía su vista fija en mí, pero el dolor era insoportable, fue mi culpa y lo aceptaba, no estaba listo para el rechazo y aun conociendo la respuesta lo hice, le confesé a Finn mis sentimientos y todo resulto como yo lo pensé, aunque creo que esto fue peor.

Mi mayor impresión fue ver a Puck detrás de Finn, escuchando cada palabra y viendo cada movimiento, el fue testigo de todo, del certero puño de Finn contra mi mejilla, del fuerte empujón que termino por dejarme en el suelo y las horribles palabras que me dijo, todo lo vio Puck.

Al principio no le di importancia, porque sabia que a Puck tampoco le importaba, después de todo me he acostumbrado a esta clase de cosas, pero no fue así, verlo acercarse a mí, me dio la impresión de recibir una doble porción de golpes y… no fue así. El se inclino junto a mi y extendió su mano, quería tomarla, realmente quería hacerlo, pero… no lo soporte, no lo podía ocultar, una vez jure a Puck nunca llorar frente a sus ojos, porque no era débil, le dije que nunca me vería ni me haría llorar y rompí el juramento, porque comencé a llorar frente a el, como si de muerte se tratase, una vez escuche la frase: _"un amargo llanto",_ no sabia lo que significaba, pero ahora lo se.

No podía parar de llorar, realmente no estaba preparado para esto, Puck me abrazo y dijo –si debes llorar solo hazlo– nunca pensé en tener a mi peor enemigo como cómplice de un total rechazo amoroso y debo admitirlo, de no ser por Puck seguramente estaría totalmente destrozado, mas que ahora.

Mis pensamientos no eran claros aun, mi mundo estaba de cabeza, Finn golpeándome y Puck consolándome, esto estaba mal, las cosas no deberían ser así y lo que mas me molesta es no poder evitarlo.

Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos, deje de llorar porque lo peor ya había terminado, Puck aun seguía ahí frente a mi, me avergoncé al observar su camisa húmeda, todo había sido culpa mía.

-Puck yo… - intentaba disculparme, aunque nunca pensé en hacerlo mientras estuviese vivo

-No es nada, solo se mojo, no es como si fuera a morir por esto ¿verdad?

-... – no dije nada, solo sonreí

-Bien… tengo que…

-¡Espera! –

Puck se sorprendió e incluso yo, nunca pensé en recurrir a el, pero lo necesita y mucho, necesita alguien con quien hablar, necesitaba a un verdadero amigo

-Es decir yo… -

-¿no puedes ir a casa? –

-No, no se trata de eso, es solo que… - me quede en silencio tratando de formar la oración que quería decir

-¿Finn le hizo algo a tu auto? –

-No, no… el no le hizo nada a mi auto, esta bien, pero yo… - con mi mano señale la parte en donde Finn me había golpeado, tenia un enorme y horrible moretón.

-Oh… lo había olvidado –

-¿Se nota mucho? -

-Esta un poco… hinchado, pero si miras de lejos no se nota – el realmente quería hacerme sentir bien, avanzo aproximadamente 8 metros – ¡desde aquí no se nota! – comencé a reír por su comentario, estaba muy lejos de mi, eso no quería decir que el moretón era pequeño sino enorme, un golpe normal podía ser invisible a tan solo 1 metro de distancia, pero para mi desgracia el mío requería de 8 metros

-Le dará un paro cardiaco a mi padre si me ve así… - no había ganado nada, pero si perdí mucho, parte de mi dignidad y orgullo se fue a la basura, sin mencionar mi ahora imperfecto rostro

-¿Quieres ir a comer algo? –

Cuando menciono eso yo quede completamente estático, nunca pensé que esto sucedería incluso las cosas imposibles se hacen reales cuando fracasas

-Es decir… solo hasta que la marca desaparezca –

-Llevara tiempo, un moretón como este no desaparece tan rápidamente – debía admitirlo, quería escapar de la situación porque me aterrorizaba, no era como una cita o algo así, pero detestaba el pensar que tal vez esta era una doble jugada, una trampa, para humillarme nuevamente

-¡Hey! Puck –

Al escuchar esa voz quede paralizado, gire rápidamente mi cabeza y junto a nosotros estaban 2 tipos del equipo de futbol que al parecer no tenían buenas intenciones.

-Lindo moretón Hummel – el mas alto de los 2 tipos se acerco a mi y me empujo levemente

-¿Lo hiciste tu Puck? – ahora estaba hablando el otro chico.

La atmosfera se volvió tensa, incluso pude notar el nerviosismo de Puck, suplicaba porque su respuesta fuese "no" de lo contrario estos chicos me acabarían a golpes, ya había tenido suficiente, no era necesario mas. Mire directamente a Puck con ojos suplicantes, rogaba porque su respuesta fuera la que yo quería, pero este día no comenzó bien y no terminaría de la misma manera, lastimosamente cada vez que creo en alguien siempre termina dándome la espalda y traicionándome, nunca debí haber confiado en Puck

-Si, yo lo hice –

No lo podía creer al principio y luego recordé "el no es Finn" me deje llevar por mi corazón roto, porque necesitaba alguien que me consolara, pero la persona que yo buscaba no era Puck y lo había comprobado hace unos segundos.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? – volvió a preguntar el mas pequeño

-No, ya me he encargado de el – menciono Puck

El se acerco a mí y yo retrocedí unos cuantos pasos, pero todo estaba fuera de mis manos. Puck me tomo por el cuello de mi camisa, pude ver en sus ojos el remordimiento, estaba a punto de hacer lo que yo espere que hiciera desde un principio; nuevamente sentí un puño chocar contra mi mejilla, era fuerte, incluso mas que el de Finn, Puck me golpeo, en la misma mejilla en la cual Finn lo hizo.

Caí al suelo por el golpe y de mi boca escurría un fino hilo de sangre, mire tristemente a Puck, pero ya no pude ver en sus ojos la compasión que hace poco había percibido en ellos, había odio en sus ojos, había nuevamente ese maldito asco que siente cada vez que me ve, ese desprecio que parece devorar su corazón, todo lo vi en sus ojos.

-Vámonos de aquí – Puck indico a los otros 2 chicos que aun se reían de mi, uno de ellos me escupió en la cara y el otro solo continuo riendo.

Esperé unos minutos, solo hasta estar seguro de que ellos se habían alejado lo suficiente como para no volver y cuando por fin me di cuenta de su distancia fue cuando rompí en llanto, tome mi mejilla y llore como nunca lo había hecho en toda mi vida, no lo hacia por el dolor, lo hacia porque mi ilusión de un amor correspondido o de formar una nueva amistad se había desvanecido por completo, todo fue tiempo perdido.

Continúe así por unos minutos mas, pero ahora ya no tenia a nadie que me consolara, ahora estaba realmente solo, sin nadie que me extendiese su mano para tomarla, solo yo y el suelo haciéndome compañía.

Comenzó a llover y ni aun con ello pude ser capaz de levantarme del suelo, agradecía que la lluvia pudiese ocultar mis lágrimas o el hecho de limpiar la asquerosa saliva de ese tipo, pero… incluso la lluvia me atacaba, cada vez era más fuerte como si ella tampoco quisiera que yo estuviese ahí.

Tome fuerzas, las necesarias como para ponerme de pie, recordé a la única persona que a pesar de ser tan lejana a mi, nunca me dejo atrás, incluso me dio mas fuerzas para seguir adelante, mi padre, el me esperaba en casa, incluso si creía que para nadie era importante sabia que para mi padre no era así, yo era lo único que le quedaba y sin saberlo el también lo era para mi.

Aun con esa idea en la mente sabia que lo mejor era regresar a casa, en donde yo no seria atacado y no se burlarían de mí porque mi hogar era mi único refugio.

**Fin de 1° Capitulo...**

* * *

Espero haya sido de su agrado y bueno aqui dejo un mensaje para aquellos que se interesen en escribir un fic. (aun si no continuan leyendo...) Me despido, espero sus reviews con ansias y les deseo un hermoso dia y una bella tarde. Hasta la proxima...

**_¡Nueva noticia!_** : ¿Alguna vez has deseado crear un fic o simplemente agregarle a uno que te guste mucho algo extra, con ideas tuyas, quizás… el fic perfecto? Es posible, estoy realizando un nuevo proyecto, yo he tenido dificultades con la inspiración y se que no solo me pasa a mi, así que si te interesa escribir un fic, pero crees necesitar ayuda ¡únete! Yo junto con otros autores (los que deseen ingresar al proyecto) crearemos y publicaremos los fics.

Para unirte solo es necesario un review (en este fic de preferencia) con tu correo electrónico informando que deseas ser parte del proyecto y el puesto que te gustaría tomar (redactar, corregir o publicar) yo te daré todos los detalles. Recuerda, todos son bienvenidos, una vez tomados los puestos (yo pensaba en 6 personas, pero si se desean unir mas, adelante) podremos iniciar el proyecto.

Los fics realizados serán sobre la serie Glee u otra serie con contenido yaoi o slash. Espero se unan, en fin. Nos vemos en el 2° Capitulo y que la pasen de maravilla

Atte: Dekkairo :)


	2. Lo que no pude evitar

**Notas del autor: **Hola a todos, lamento la larga espera, tuve demasiados problemas para continuar la historia y al fin lo he hecho, nuevamente me disculpo por hacerlos esperar tanto, prometo que esto no volvera a suceder con el proximo capitulo y ademas para quienes tambien esten siguiendo "Grandes Dilemas" pronto actualizare, lo prometo. En fin, ahora con el fic, que lo disfruten...

**Detalles: **El fic solo esta centrado en la 1° Parte de la 1° Temporada.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Lo que no pude evitar**

Regrese a casa e intente evitar a mi padre, pero el llego por la espalda y coloco su mano en mi hombro.

- Hijo, estas empapado, estaba preocupado por ti… - mi padre vio fijamente mi rostro y sus ojos se abrieron demasiado al notar el moretón en mi mejilla derecha -¿Qué te sucedió? – pregunto atónito

- No fue nada papa, el balón me golpeo en el rostro, eso es todo, solo que demore mas de lo esperado porque tuve que ir la enfermería – me impresiono el realismo y serenidad con la que había manejado la situación, realmente me convencía a mi mismo para creer que eso era lo que había sucedido.

- Debes tener mas cuidado Kurt, ese tipo de golpes son peligrosos… ¿No llevabas casco? –

- No… - me puse algo nervioso, mi padre siempre notaba los detalles de la situación –sucedió durante el calentamiento, unos chicos practicaban sus lanzamientos mientras otros estábamos calentando… -

- Ya veo, para la próxima utiliza el casco incluso si estas haciendo tu calentamiento, no quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir –

- Si papá –

- Y coloca una bolsa de hielo sobre tu mejilla, servirá para reducir la hinchazón –

Mi padre se alejo y yo me dirigí hasta la cocina, realmente me dolía demasiado, esperaba que el hielo fuera de ayuda.

Tome una bolsa de hielo del congelador y sin mucha energía camine hasta mi habitación, cerré la puerta porque aunque fuese el sótano la música era audible y mi padre estaba viendo un partido muy importante, no quería interrumpirle con mi "aburrida" música.

Mi Ipod, comenzó a reproducir aquella lista de canciones que siempre escucho cuando tengo el corazón roto, como ahora, canciones deprimentes de amores nunca correspondidos, por alguna razón me hacían sentir miserable, pero bien, todo aquel dolor, furia o remordimiento desaparecía de repente con cada estrofa de la canción como si borrara mi mente, eso sucedía y eso esperaba que sucediera… pero ni siquiera la música funciono

Cada vez que retiraba el hielo de mi mejilla dolía mas y mas, ellos me habían hecho esto, no solo destrozaron mi corazón, también me golpearon e insultaron, ambos, el simple hecho de recordar hacia que las lagrimas brotaran de nuevo, no lo soportaría, no seré capaz de enfrentarme a ellos; solo quisiera regresar el tiempo y evitar lo que paso.

Con cada pensamiento en mi mente, mis parpados fueron cayendo poco a poco… hasta quedar completa cerrados. Mañana será otro día, otro doloroso día…

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente, ya había amanecido y los rayos del sol atravesaban mi ventana, sabia lo que ocurriría: me ducharía, vestiría, desayunaría y por ultimo al colegio… desearía poder evitarlo.

Me levante de la cama e hice cada una de las cosas en las que había pensado, por ultimo me despedí de mi padre y conduje hasta el colegio en mi bebe. Durante el recorrido solo pensaba en como todos me preguntarían que me había pasado y debo mentir sobre ello, de lo contrario Finn y Puck me odiaran mas, nada podía ser peor que esto.

Al llegar baje de mi bebe, tome mis cosas y camine como si nada hubiese pasado, el moretón aun era visible, pero no tanto como el día pasado, es sorprendente lo que el hielo, crema y maquillaje pueden hacer en u rostro.

Por suerte no tuve que soportar las intensas miradas de todos sobre mi ya que a nadie parecía importarle, eso era bueno, aunque no me gusta ser ignorado, este día prefería que fuese así.

Me dirigí hasta mi casillero y me asegure nuevamente de que el maquillaje no se desvaneciera, pero un escalofrió me recorrió por todo el cuerpo al ver como Mercedes se aproximaba a mi.

- ¿Por qué no respondiste mi llamada? – me pregunto ella con una expresión furiosa en su rostro

- Lo siento, ayer estuve fuera de casa – quería finalizar con la conversación de una vez

- Te llame a tu celular –

- Lo olvide en casa – la observe nuevamente y parecía aun mas furiosa por mi actitud, pero no podía contarle sobre lo pasado o pensaría que soy un tonto

- ¿Qué sucede Kurt? – Mercedes era sin duda alguna muy perceptiva

- Lo siento Mercedes, hoy no tengo mucho animo – si le decía eso seguramente la convencería de ello

- Quizás ir de compras te levante el animo –

- No es necesario, estaré bien… -

En ese instante la campana sonó, Mercedes se despidió y se alejo, solo suplicaba para no encontrarme con ninguno de los 2, aun no estaba listo para enfrentarlos

Camine hacia mi próxima clase, quería pasar un día tranquilo y si eso significaba desaparecer incluso en las practicas de futbol lo haría.

Admito que las clases no ayudaron en nada, el profesor de Ciencias Sociales se quedo dormido en medio de la clase y los demás chicos comenzaron a lanzar pelotas de papel, fue desagradable y solo hicieron que me enfadara mas.

Ya he tenido suficiente de los brabucones, por suerte no he visto a Puck o Finn y aun peor que eso es que no puedo faltar a la practica de hoy, eso solo daría mas señales a Mercedes de que algo esta sucediendo y se que si menciono los 2 fuertes golpes que recibí ayer ella terminara lanzándolos al contenedor, lo que menos deseo es que alguien solucione los problemas por mi, yo puedo encargarme de ellos solo, pero necesito tiempo para pensar porque el comportamiento de Puck realmente me impresiono y creo que mi mayor error fue el haberme dejado llevar por mis emociones, pero estaba tan dolido que lo único que buscaba era consuelo, desafortunadamente se que no lo encontrare en Puck o Finn.

La hora del almuerzo llego, estaba preocupado por ello, todos se encontrarían en la cafetería, incluyendo a esos dos, decidí no presentarme al lugar, por primera vez en mi vida me sentí aterrado, era como saber que un par de psicópatas estuviesen esperándome para asesinarme, era horrible lidiar con este sentimiento, pero fue aun peor cuando me encontré con una de las 2 personas que menos deseaba, Puck.

Yo caminaba por los pasillos, me dirigía hacia el auditorio, dudaba que alguien pudiese estar ahí, pero me equivoque.

Al llegar me sentí aliviado al verlo completamente vacio o eso fue lo que pensé, hasta que me acerque al piano, pensé que cantar ayudaría a desahogarme un poco, así que comencé a tocar y después de ello a cantar.

(Breathe me - Sia)

_Help, I have done it again _  
_I have been here many times before _  
_Hurt myself again today_  
_And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame _

_Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me...  
_

- ¿Kurt? – esa voz hizo que me detuviera y congelara en un instante. ¿Cómo puede ser posible? Lo peor de todo es que escucho esa canción, no podía dejar de maldecir el momento en el que pensé en cantarla, fue algo tonto.

Decidí no responder, solo quería salir corriendo del lugar, estaba avergonzado y aterrado, aun no podía enfrentarlo, no después de cantar los primeros versos de aquella reveladora canción.

Justo en el momento que baje del escenario el salió por detrás de este, ahora realmente me era imposible escapar.

- Kurt… - volvió a decir mi nombre, fue casi inaudible, era como una clase de susurro

- Lo siento, debo irme – intente escapar, realmente lo hice, pero el salió rápidamente y salto del escenario, yo me aleje lo mas rápido que pude, pero el tomo mi brazo y en ese instante supe que lo mejor era dejar que todo sucediera, aunque me dolía debía enfrentarlo tarde o temprano

- Solo quiero hablar contigo, por favor… - no deseaba llorar en ese instante, el maquillaje se desvanecería y solo le dejaría ver lo que su puño provoco en mis rostro

- No debo hablar de nada contigo, solo quiero que sueltes mi brazo y me dejes ir – mi voz se quebró ligeramente, quería soltarme a mi mismo, pero no podía, era demasiado débil para ello.

- Por favor Kurt, se que fui un estúpido, solo quiero disculparme… yo… -

- ¿Disculparte? ¿De que? ¿De las veces que me arrojaste al contenedor? ¿De recibir tus estúpidos insultos todos los días? ¿De empujarme contra los casilleros? Dime Puck, de que piensas disculparte – nunca imagine que seria capaz de decir aquello, un nudo comenzaba a formarse en mi garganta, quería decir todo lo que pensaba antes de ser silenciado por el dolor

- Yo… no se que fue lo que sucedió conmigo ayer, pero yo no quería hacerte daño, nunca seria capaz de hacer eso, yo estaba confundido por lo de Finn y… -

- ¿No serias capaz de hacerme daño? Lamento informarte de esto Puck, pero lo haz hecho, demasiadas veces y no pienso perdonarte, no ahora… en realidad, creo que jamás seré capaz de perdonarte Puck – al parecer mis palabras realmente fueron comprendidas por el ya que me soltó al instante. Quería escuchar su respuesta, pero en ese momento no fui dueño de mi propio cuerpo porque mis piernas comenzaron a moverse y cuando me percate de ello me encontraba caminando rápidamente por los pasillos.

Ahora creo que yo fui quien se comporto como un estúpido, debí haberlo enfrentado, debí haber terminado con esta pesadilla, debí haberle dicho que…

- Lo siento – estaba totalmente perdido que olvide que caminaba por los pasillos, había chocado contra alguien y al parecer mi suerte era pésima ya que al mirar detenidamente note que aquel cabello castaño era familiar. Nuevamente mi cuerpo se congelo cuando Finn poso sus ojos en mi, ahora estaba seguro que terminaría siendo golpeado de nuevo.

- Kurt … - el dijo mi nombre suavemente, pero no lo hizo con rencor, odio y asco como el día anterior, sino de una forma suave y dulce que solo logro aterrarme aun mas

- Fue mi culpa – trate de esquivarlo, pero me fue inútil, el hizo lo mismo que Puck, tomo mi brazo y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era tener un pañuelo porque no pude evitar llorar, me dolía demasiado el escuchar su voz.

- Kurt, no voy a soltarte – el parecía molesto, pero solo ante mis intentos de huir.

- Por favor Finn, debo irme – no le observe fijamente porque no quería que viese mis lagrimas

- No te iras hasta que hablemos –

Perdí la noción del tiempo cuando el me llevo hasta el salón de química, nadie entraría ahí ya que lo estaban remodelando, era imposible no preocuparse porque una lámpara te cayera encima, pero eso no asusto a Finn.

Cuando estuvimos dentro, él cerro la puerta y la aseguro para que no me fuese posible salir, ahora realmente estaba asustado, tal vez el me golpearía o haría algo peor. Mis mente solo podía pensar en las miles de formas que existían para torturar a las persona, pero quizás desconocía de ellas porque lo que sucedió después no parecía ser un golpe.

Sentí como los brazos de Finn me rodearon, era una sensación cálida, nunca había estado tan cerca de el y ahora mi mente se quedo completamente en blanco, olvide sus insultos, olvide que me había goleado, incluso olvide a Puck.

No sabia cuando tiempo había pasado, pero no rechacé su abrazo, al contrario, quería pasar el resto del día así, aunque sabia que era imposible, solo me estaba dejando llevar.

Pasaron tan solo unos minutos mas y él me soltó, me sentí decepcionado, pero ahora podía ver sus ojos, ahora veía una profunda tristeza en el interior de ellos.

- Lo que sucedió ayer fue un error – su voz era suave y serena, parecía no tener mala intenciones – yo estaba confundido, no quise hacerte daño, nunca seria capaz de dañarte – admito que odie esa declaración, era la misma que Puck había hecho y no estaba seguro de su autenticidad – quiero disculparme contigo, lo que hice estuvo mal y se que quizás ahora tus sentimientos cambiaron pero… - me sorprendí ante aquellas palabras ¿realmente era Finn el que había dicho eso? Quizás lo saco de un libro o vio una película exageradamente cursi, pero por alguna razón sentía como si eso fuese real y lo que estaba a punto de decir me hacia sentir nervioso - …yo creo que siento lo mismo por ti, desde aquella vez en la que me ayudaste con los padres de Quinn y todo eso, no pude dejar de pensar en ti, pensé que era normal, pero… ahora estoy seguro… estoy seguro de haberme enamorado de ti Kurt… -

Mi corazón estuvo a punto de detenerse, no puedo creer que esto sea real había esperado tanto para escucharlo decir aquello y ahora me siento feliz y… ¿decepcionado? Quizás por el golpe, por los insultos y ¿Por Puck?, estaba demasiado confundido conmigo mismo y mi confusión solo creció cuando sentí los labios de Finn contra los míos, no podía pensar con claridad.

Respondí al beso, pero me aterrorice cuando un pensamiento pasó por mi cabeza, cuando olvide por completo que se trataba de Finn y no de Puck. En ese instante comprendí, justo cuando los labios de Finn se separaron de los míos, justo cuando me observo fijamente, pude ver el amor y cariño en sus ojos, lo mismo que vi en los ojos de Puck. Fue cuando comprendí que estaba enamorado de Puck y no de Finn.

Después de descubrir aquello me odie profundamente cuando deje que Finn me besara de nuevo, odie el sentir sus manos bajo mi camisa y no detenerlas, pero lo que mas odie fue la expresión de dolor en los ojos de Puck cuando el observo todo lo que sucedió. Lo que aun no comprendía era el porque no fui detrás de el en lugar de dejar que todo esto sucediera, en lugar de dejar que las manos de Finn continuaran tocándome y que sus labios siguieran presionando mi cuello, ahora no sentía nada, solo dolor, solo volvía a sentir dolor. ¿Por qué estoy dejando que esto suceda?

**Fin del Segundo Capitulo**

**

* * *

**

**Notas del autor: **Bien, espero les haya agradado y como dije anteriormente actualizare lo mas pronto posible, ya estoy trabajando en el capitlo 3.

En fin, les deseo un lindo dia y una bella tarde, hasta la proxima...


End file.
